


Sore

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-13
Updated: 2004-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season one, episode seven. Justin tries to seduce Brian with his nipple ring. It kind of works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore

I stared at my chest in the mirror in the bathroom at Woody’s, holding my shirt up with one hand and probing at my nipple with the fingers of the other. The skin around the piercing was still pretty red, and it was sore as fuck, but it looked so cool I didn't care. I lowered my shirt carefully, trying not to snag the fabric on the ring. I brushed at the front of my hair a little and then pushed out into the bar. 

I’d seen Brian and his friends hanging around the pool table when I came in, but I’d wanted to use the bathroom and check my reflection before I went over. It took less and less effort to get Brian to take me back to the loft every time I "bumped" into him, but I still liked to make sure I looked as hot as possible before I approached him. 

I reached them just as Michael skipped the cue ball off the table. I leaned down and grabbed it on a bounce, tossing it back and ignoring Michael's look of annoyance. He still got huffy whenever I showed up. I curbed the urge to stick out my tongue at him and stepped up in front of Brian. 

“Guess what I got today?” I sang, grinning.

“A new bell for your bicycle.” He made a snotty face, tilting his head and blinking up at me from where he was perched on the edge of the table. I ignored his tone and lifted my shirt. 

“A nipple ring.” I licked my lips and looked up at him through my eyelashes, waiting to see what he’d say. Sure I’d told Daph that it wasn’t for him, but if he thought it was hot, it would be a bonus. 

“Every piece of trash has something stuck through their ear or their nose or their belly button,” he said, giving me a quick once-over and tugging on my shirt. “Or their cock,” he continued, smirking. I was a little disappointed, but not terribly. I hadn’t gotten it for him after all. “What makes you think I’m even remotely interested that you have a ring through your tit?” 

He looked away, making a face at someone behind my back, probably Michael, and the disappointment faded. He was probably acting uninterested because all the guys were there. He did that a lot. 

“It’s late, I got work.” I heard Michael behind me but I didn’t turn around. I straightened my shirt and watched Brian instead.

“Don’t forget about this Friday,” Brian said, his eyes on Michael. I leaned forward a little to block his view.

“What’s this Friday?”

He turned his eyes to mine slowly. “You’re too young to know.”

“Tell me,” I said, pulling a little on the hem of his button-down. 

“Just some heathen ritual called Studs ‘N’ Suds,” Ted piped up from behind me. I turned my attention to him. 

“Studs ‘N’ Suds? What’s that?” I couldn’t even imagine what that entailed. Well, I could, but I was sure that the real thing was way better than anything I could come up with.

“Well,” Emmett said, clearing his throat. “First they flood the dance floor at Babylon with soap suds.”

“Then everyone strips down to their undies,” Ted continued, grimacing.

“Or less,” Emmett added. “And dances. Cheek to cheek.” He bumped hips with Ted, who scoffed.

“Sounds awesome,” I said. I was picturing Brian in his underwear covered in bubbles. Definitely better than I had originally imagined. 

“It’s disgusting.” Ted wrinkled his nose and shook his head. 

Emmett looked down at him. “See you there?” 

“Can’t wait.” Ted put on a face of mock excitement and I just laughed. The two of them were fun together. I liked Brian’s friends. 

Michael passed behind me, sighing loudly. Brian leaned over to take his next shot, throwing a glance at Michael over his shoulder. “You better be there too.” 

I almost turned around then, to see Michael's face after Brian had issued his order, but Brian's face was much more interesting. He did look a little pissed. He must have been in a mood.

“Don’t worry,” Michael replied, clunking his bottle down on someone’s table as he left. I watched his back retreat through the bar and Emmett and Ted did the same. 

“Guess who’s head over heels,” Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows at Ted. Ted took a swallow of his beer.

”I think you mean heels over head.” Emmett giggled and they wandered away. I turned to Brian.

“Does Michael have a boyfriend?”

“That’s none of your business,” Brian sneered, eyeing the table. 

“I just want to know.” 

“Well, don’t stick your tit in where it doesn’t belong.” He reached up and pinched my nipple, how he found it without looking I didn’t know, but he got it and tweaked and it hurt. I winced and pulled back, and he leaned over the table and sunk another ball.

“Don’t do that, Brian, it’s still sore.” I put my hand over it lightly, waiting for the sting to subside.

Brian looked up from lining up his next shot and tongued his cheek. He stared at me for a moment, and his eyes got hot and I felt my cheeks flush a little. “Sore like how? Like your ass after I’ve fucked you for hours on end?”

His voice had gone husky and I swallowed. I smirked a little to cover the fact that he'd caught me off guard and leaned a hip against the table, putting my crotch practically in his face as a distraction. It worked; his eyes dropped to the fly of my pants and the break of his gaze gave me a chance to regain my footing.

"You know,” I said, my voice bringing his eyes back up to mine. “It’s been a day or so, so I don’t think I can really make an accurate comparison.”

“Hm,” he nodded thoughtfully, straightening up and tapping the end of his pool stick on the floor. “Well, we could go back to the loft and test it out.”

My heart sped up and my breath caught in my throat. “We could,” I said, trying for nonchalance and not out-and-out eagerness. 

He laid his stick on the table and strolled towards the door. I followed behind at the same leisurely pace, relishing the looks on the faces of the guys as I passed. The jealousy, the awe. I was going home with Brian Kinney, again, and none of them were. It was a pretty damn good feeling.

Brian kept up his blasé front until we got to the Jeep and then he spun me around and slammed me into the door with enough force to knock the wind out me and shoved his tongue into my mouth. 

Later, Brian put his mouth on my ear and his breath was hot on my neck. "So?"

I moaned and gasped into the sheets, holding his fingers in mine. "Yeah," I managed to get out. "It's the same."


End file.
